


One Night

by mira_azilah



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Community: dramione_remix, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 02:38:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14126289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mira_azilah/pseuds/mira_azilah
Summary: Hermione is in a state of choosing what's best for her after breaking up Ron. Choosing between Wizard world and Ron or The muggle world and her family. Then she ran into malfoy





	One Night

Never in my life had I ever thought of this happening to me. I can't believe it.  
I drank again.  
Never minding the muggles.

"I can't believe what I'm seeing." I heard a familiar voice. I turnd around and almost wanted to spit out the beer on his face.  
"Malfoy."  
"Granger."

I retreated. I don't want another problem.

As time passed. I am thankful. Malfoy didn't annoy me. He seems to be more mature than the last time. It's been years since those times.  
I didn't know how much did i drink. I felt the world was spinning around me that i stumbled and almost fell when I large and strong hands captured me.  
"Really, Granger? Drinking this much and yet you couldn't handle yourself." I heard Malfoy. I just look at hi and realised something.  
"Malfoy, when did you become handsome?" I uttered.  
Before he could react, I smash my lips into his. I didn't know why i did it.  
He stiffened and swear some words i couldn't tell anymore.

The next time happened, he was kissing back with so much force and so much hard. I felt my back on a soft thing and realised I was already in a bed. How did it just happened?

"Oh, god!" I moaned when i felt his hands caressing my mound. Malfoy grunted and returned his hot lips into mine.  
"Damn you, Granger." He spoke.

His hands travel until it reached the place where no one has touch before- not even Ron. I constantly thank that I wore a dress that he easily disregard my thong and in an instant, his playful and skilfull fingers was in it.

"Malfoy..." I moaned as he sucked my neck, my earlobe, my shoulder blades.  
"Jesus, Granger. You're tight."

I moaned and moaned until i came to his hand. 

The next thing was a blur. I didn't know what happened and couldn't remember. What i remember was that i woke up in his arms. Body aching.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm new so pls don't kill me


End file.
